Sesshy Baby
by AraneaDuDios
Summary: Kagome stumbles upon a younger version of Sesshomaru and after an accidental incident she is forced to take care of him and assist him in finding a cure for this curse... Will they be able to survive each other? on hold
1. Chapter 1

I never knew that life could be so complicated.. -scratch that- life is way complicated. I mean if it weren't for that stupid Mistress Centipede I would be a normal teenage girl flirting, taking tests, shopping, and hanging out with my friends. Speaking of friends things aren't exactly going all fine and dandy right now. Miroku is currently unconscious on the ground for being a pervert, Inuyasha is stuck in one of his craters for refusing to rest and set up camp, and Shippou is sick with a bellyache from eating a whole box of chocolate. Yep, life sure was wonderful. I guess my previous plans for trying out a new game/experiment with them is out of the question. For now anyways…

"Kagome, do you happen to have some me-da-sin in your pack that can help Shippou?" Sango asked worried for the kistune kit in her lap.

"It's called medicine and, no I don't have any with me. I guess he will just have to learn not to eat so many sweets in one time. He is getting older." I brushed off he question not really caring. I mean, I love Shippou, but he needs to grow up and act his age. Okay, act mature. Either way he needs to not do stupid things, I'm getting tired of saving him from Inuyasha's clutches, though I still do it.

I sound like a total snob right now… Well I guess that's what happens after wandering around Feudal Japan for three years and almost getting killed a numerous amount of times. If my younger self were to hear what I was thinking now, I have no doubt that she would jump down he well, seal it, and never return.

Sighing aloud I looked to the setting sun, red and orange hues streaked the sky. A cool breeze caressed my skin warning me of the impending cold front. I smile at the air and set off to gather fire wood. Wandering the woods for sight of dry wood I find some.

"That was fast, it's even in a pile and everything." I remark coolly gathering the wood into a bundle against my chest. As I pick up the firewood I feel a strange presence behind me. I immediately stiffen and bring myself up so that I'm standing straight.

"Who's goes there?" I ask my nerves getting the best of me. Of all the times to forget my bow and arrows I just had to choose now. How irritating!?

Upon getting no reply to my question I feel my fear receding and being replaced by anger. I knew they were there and they're just going to ignore me? Hostile youkai or not you're supposed to answer a question.

"Okay… One more time and then I'm freaking going out there, finding you, and beating some lessons of manners and proper etiquette into you!!" I yell losing my cool.

Not really expecting a reply I jump from shock when a small demon child walks out from behind a tree. He was so cute! He looked like he was nine, long silver hair in a braid, golden eyes, two magenta… WAIT! Long silver hair and golden eyes?! Could this be Sesshomaru's son!? If only I could see if he had the crescent marking on his forehead!

"Hn. If you don't close your mouth you'll catch flies in it, stupid human." the boy said scowling.

"Nani!? Don't you talk to me like that young man! You may not be my son but, I swear to you if my kit were to say anything like that to me he would be punished. In fact I think you need a little punishment too! Just who in the He-world taught you how to be so rude!?" I yell pointing at him accusingly.

"Keh, like this Sesshomaru should have to answer to his brothers wench." he smirked turning to leave.

"Why you- Nani?! Sesshomaru?! You can't be!" I hollered. Seeing him wince I quickly cool down.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to hurt your ears." I apologize with a smile.

He turned back towards me and glared. "A mere human like yourself could never even hope to cause harm to this Sesshomaru."

I gasp at his audacity. His eyes were cold and innocent but they still felt like they were boring into my soul. I never noticed it before but, he's pretty cute, though I would never admit to it aloud. It's a shame he's so rude though. My mind kept wandering and I was finally pulled out of my thoughts by a stray pebble that just happened to bop me in the head.

"Ite.. That hurt you Baka!" I cursed under my breath. He may be older than me but to me he was a child and I refused to curse at a child, no matter how obnoxious he was behaving.

"Whatever… Just take your stupid sticks and leave. This is my grounds for the night." he ordered with a bored look on his pale face.

"Hmph! Fine, but if you happen to get eaten by an ogre when you're all alone by yourself just remember that I will be laughing at you." I said grabbing my bundle on the ground and leaving.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The moon was high in the sky as my companions and I planned and talked strategies and ideas that would help us when we were forced to go up against Naraku or his minions again. Shippou was sitting in my lap snoring whilst I just sort of sat there staring at the fire, ignoring the whole planning going on.

"ome… Kagome!" called a voice. I snapped up to see Sango looking at me with concern. Laughing nervously I tell her that I was just thinking about tests and sighed in relief when she seemed to by it. The rest of night went on like that until…

"Sessh… Sesshomaru!" I yell jumping to my feet earning a stare from my friends.

"Wench! What are you thinking of my brother about?!" Inuyasha growled.

"It's-" I was cut off by Miroku.

"Perhaps she has a liking of your brother?" he said with a perverted smile. He was then knocked out by Sango.

"That's not it! He's in trouble!" I yelled handing Shippou to Sango, grabbing my bow and arrows, and running into the woods in the direction of the two demonic auras.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Die!" an ogre(told you so) yelled to the young inu as he swung his club at him. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way in time and extended his light whip smashing it into the side of the demon leaving a deep gash with oozing slime.

"Hmph… Even my ototo puts up a better fight than you." he chuckled.

Running onto the sight of the fight I gasp for the air I lost from the run. 'Sesshomaru…'

"You little brat!" the oni called once again attempting to crush him with his club. Seeing the incoming attack I couldn't stop myself. I dashed forward and screamed the only thing on my mind at the moment.

"Sesshomaru!!!" I yelled. That was a big mistake for the moment I yelled it Sesshomaru looked my way and lost his chance to dodge. The oni smiled as his club made impact with the back of the inu's head sending him flying my way.

"No!!" I cry dropping my bow and opening my arms to catch him.

The oni's smile only widened as he finally took notice of me holding the now unconscious dog demon in my arms. I swear in that moment that I saw red flash by my eyes. Putting the boy down gently I glare at the oni my right arm stretched out in his direction. Eyes once again flashing red a deep red ball of energy started forming at my hand. Sparks of what looked like lightning jumped out from it and it grew bigger to the size of a large boulder.

The oni's eyes widened with fear and he took one step back for every size it grew. Realizing that his death was inevitable he stood stuck in his spot from shock I presumed.

"Any last words?" I ask in a cold voice that could even make grown Sesshomaru's have a run for it's money.

Still stuck in place it asked, "Wh- Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare.." I replied an evil smile plastered across my face. As I finished my reply I flicked my wrist and the ball of energy went crashing into the oni running right through him and making him burst into pieces. My eyesight went red again and I looked up to see Sesshomaru still unconscious. I quickly grab him into my arms holding him against me looking up to the sky waiting for a distant Inuyasha to arrive.

"Who am I?"

Seconds later an angry Inuyasha burst in through the woods into the clearing I had somehow created with my attack. Sango and Kilala came out too and stood stuck in shock with the damage. Inuyasha's eyes were fixated on me. Sighing I order them to come to me and look down at the little inu in my arms. Inuyasha stopped arms length from me looking at the boy in my arms.

"Who is that?" he asks.

With a smile I show him the child's face.

"Inuyasha, allow me to introduce your brother, Sesshomaru."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

ME: Okay… I don't know where that idea came from

Inu: No kidding.

Sess: I'm a child?

ME: Mhmm!

Sess: *attempts to strangle ME* I hate you!!! Die!!!

Kago: He's so cute as a wittle boy!

Nara: Yeah, no kidding. I wonder what our child will look like?

Sess: Nani?! Our child!?

Nara: Of course my love…

ME: Naraku, no offense but you're hitting on a little kid…

Nara: I know. But he's still Sesshomaru

Sess: Pedophile!!! *slaps naraku*

ME: heh heh.. Weird… *sweat drops*


	2. Chapter 2

Okay… sorry that I have not updated any of my stories in a while.. I have been preoccupied. Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and thanks to those who have reviewed.

_**Last time on Sesshy Baby… **__Inuyasha stopped arms length from me looking at the boy in my arms._

"_Who is that?" he asks._

_With a smile I show him the child's face._

"_Inuyasha, allow me to introduce your brother, Sesshomaru."_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Okay… I'm flipping tired right now. It's been around, I don't know, ten hours since I have taken Sesshomaru under my wing. He has been undeniably sweet –he's sleeping- and low maintenance. I must admit that Inuyasha has been more of a jackarse than ever. He keeps on blabbing on about how I am so untrustworthy and my loyalty lies in the hands of his brother just because he's a full demon and not a half-breed!!! Do you know how freaking irritating it is to hear the same darn thing being said to you for ten gosh darn hours!!!

Inuyasha was tense, more tense than usual and it probably had to do with the twitching miko glaring at him from behind. He didn't know what he had done to deserve the 'evil eye' but Kagome just kept on burning holes through his back with her big blue eyes. She seriously had some problems.

I released a sigh and looked down at the little inu in my arms. He looked so pure and innocent. I wonder what happened to make him so cold. I have never seen him smile or even show any emotion –scratch that- any emotion other than rage and pure disgust. Though, I suppose he thinks emotions are a weakness. I don't know how he could have come to that conclusion, it seems just plain stupid! And you know what, I really want to just pinch his cheeks and plant a wet kiss on him right now! But I won't, because I DO NOT HAVE A LOLITA COMPLEX!!!

"Kagome-chan, what are we going to do when Sesshomaru-sama wakes up?" Sango asked a look of , I don't actually know what, on her face. She looked flushed in the face and I would ask her why, but I have a feeling it's because of the houshi walking behind her with a hand print on his face. When did he get that anyways?

"Well, I don't know, but I think that maybe we should try to turn him back?" I asked more than stated.

The look of surprise and horror fell upon her face and I sighed.

"Look we can't just leave him this way! I mean, imagine taking care of Sesshoamaru when he has to go through puberty! I don't know about you , but I rather not be put into the position of nagging mom. I also don't want to chance getting killed by a hormonal teenager!" I yelled forgetting that Inuyasha was not to far ahead of us.

"Good point… But how are we supposed to help him if he doesn't want it. Better yet, what if he doesn't know why he's this way?" she asked sincerely.

By that time Inuyasha span around and growled at us.

"We are not by any means going to help out that runt! He is untrustworthy and I am sure he will try to kill us when the moment arises! I don't care what happens to him and the moment he wakes up he's on his own!" he barked red almost changing the color of his golden eyes.

"Baka Inuyasha! We are not leaving a little kid out here by himself to die! He almost got killed a few hours ago if you remember! I am a miko and as one I will not turn down a person in need, even if that person is a blood thirsty murderer like Sesshomaru!" I screamed regretting the moment I did for Sesshomaru woke up from in my arms and bit my ear.

"Ite!!! What the bloody he-" I stopped because he fell back asleep.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Sango asked worry spread across her face.

I nodded and stared down at the inu in my arms. He was so weird. I sighed when I felt a tugging at my hakamas.

"Kaa-san, when do you think he will wake up? I'm bored." Said a not so young looking Shippou. I keep forgetting how he's not a little kit anymore. He's almost a teenager in human years…. He's almost my height too… Just half a foot left.

"I don't know Shippou, but I'm sure it will be later on in the day. He does not seem like the kind to sleep the day away, ne?"

With that the rest of the morning went by like a breeze.

* * *

"Avez-vous trouvé le garçon ?" (Have you found the boy?) a deep voice belonging to a man behind a curtain asked.

"Non, nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de l'enfant. Au cas où j'envoyer les chercheurs ?" (No, we have found no traces of the child. Should we send out the seekers?) replied a soft masculine voice.

"Non. Laissons cette situation à Axelia." (No. Let us leave this situation to Axelia.) the deep voice replied.

"As you wish master…" the soft voice faded into the dark corners of the white room. The room remained quiet for many moments later until a female in a blue kimono appeared. She had long silver hair pulled back into two picktails and a crescent moon on her forehead.

"You have called for me Kaser`? I thought that we agreed that I would not be arriving until Sesshomaru was captured and brought to me?" the female whined, her voice cold to the touch though.

"And I though that we agreed to speak only in the language of the east? We can not have people listening in on our conversations can we, my dearest?" the male replied.

"Hai, but it is so bothersome. I do not see why we have to converse in the vile eastern language if no one is here to eavesdrop, it is meaningless." She barked losing her patience.

A sigh escaped the man behind the curtain as he slammed his golden rod on the marble floor ordering her to come to his side. The female nodded and absently pulled up the curtain and walked to his side. She looked up to see and frowning man with dark green hair and emerald eyes to match it. He had no markings on his face except for a golden sun on his forehead.

"Mon cher Ameko, vous devez être patient. L'atience est une vertu et une patience que vous devez avoir. J'ai des plans pour le jeune Seigneur. Il est encore un pion dans un jeu de destin. Dans ce jeu je suis la loi et tous doivent écouter la loi ou subir la conséquence. Je vous renverrai Sesshomaru, mais il sera dans mon propre choix du moment. Vous vous reposez juste et semblez jolis et je m'occuperai du reste." (My dear Ameko, you must be patient. Patience is a virtue and patience you must have. I have plans for the young Lord. He is but another pawn in a game of destiny. In this game I am law and all have to listen to law or be subjected to consequence. I shall return you Sesshomaru, but it will be in my own choice of instant. You just have a rest and seem pretty and I shall be in charge of the rest. )

Ameko scoffed and nodded. He really knew how to piss her off. How dare he call her Sesshomaru a pawn in a game! Yes, he would get her Sesshomaru back to her, but she would make sure nothing out of the ordinary happened to Sesshomaru. Plus she needed him back alive, not dead. And the way Kaser` was talking really made you think of a mafia don planning out someone's inevitable death.

Kaser` leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes dismissing her. Nodding her head slightly she shrank back into the way she came.

"Yes, Sesshomaru will come back to me." Her voice faded into the darkness.

* * *

"Onna, I demand that you release your hold on me! I am not a stupid toy for you to play with! Let me go!" little Sesshomaru screamed at me kicking and shoving to be let loose. I had some time ago thought that it would be wise to wash him seeing how he had been beaten bloody during the battle yesterday and stripped him of his tattered clothes. I was just about to put him into the spring when he woke up. He was calm for the first five seconds until he noticed that his clothes were off and he was in my arms.

"Iei! You are caked in blood. Do you honestly think that I will allow you to walk around looking like a street rat. You may be okay with it, but I bloody sure am not!" I yelled trying to throw him into the water which only proved a bad idea as I was thrown into the water too. Screaming I landed in the water. I stayed under for a second or two then began kicking to reach the surface. Gasping for air I looked around for the little devil.

"Stupid nigen! You can't even throw a kid into the water without falling in yourself. You're useless plain out useless!" he yelled splashing water at my face.

I growled and swam after him. He was sooooo in trouble now.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Me: yay! I finally wrote another chapter!!!!

Inu: great… now I have two stupid kids to watch after!

Sess: speak for yourself…

Kago: yah yah…

Me: but you all still love me!

All: like hell we do!!!

Me: What was that?! *fires in eyes*

All: like hell could make us not love you more than we do?

Me: that's better!!!! Well stick around for more Sesshy Baby!!! See ya! Review if you like it!


End file.
